


I'm With You

by Alassea Riddle (AlRiddle)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlRiddle/pseuds/Alassea%20Riddle
Summary: Prompt drabble for archistratego on tumblr.“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

“I don’t want you to leave!” he had wailed, clutching tightly at the arm of Sirius’ robes. Sirius had shaken the younger boy off himself, annoyed. He had put the wooden goldcrest in the bottom of the trunk, before turning towards his brother.

“Don’t be a baby. In two years… you’ll be going too.”

Regulus had then backed away, the hurt evident in his grey eyes, even if it seemed he was struggling to get his face under control.

_Mother…_ Sirius had thought bitterly.

“It’s…” he had started, thinking of what he could say to comfort his little brother, but he couldn’t find any reason as to why Regulus should be happy to stay with their parents. Sirius would have gladly taken Regulus with him to Hogwarts if he could. “I’ll be back for Christmas, Easter and summer. You can write to me as much as you want, and-” he had closed his eyes, not believing what he was going to say, “- you can go into my room sometimes, but do _not_ touch my Nimbus model.”

Regulus however hadn’t seemed the least bit comforted and simply mumbled something inaudible.

“Regulus…”

“I’m just worried you’ll forget about me.” Despite Regulus’ determination to hide his face by looking at the floor with his hair flopping over his eyes, and Sirius had managed to spot the tears gathering at Regulus’ eyes that made his big eyes shine even brighter than they usually did.

Sirius had felt his throat constrict, and walked nearer, not wanting to scare Regulus with any sudden movements. He had always been rather jumpy.

He had laid a hand on Regulus’ shoulder, rousing Regulus from whatever panicked state he’d been in, tears finally falling from his eyes.

“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always."  



End file.
